The present disclosure relates to a display device, and, in particular, to a display device which displays an image. Display devices can display images, and thus are utilized in televisions or monitors, for example.
A display user and a display supplier sometimes desire to shift a location of a display image in a display portion. For example, a display device is proposed in which two display panels are stacked, one on top of another, to allow display of an image having a contrast ratio. In this case, these two panels are stacked such that one pixel in one panel can be strictly positioned to overlap one corresponding pixel in another panel in a plan view. However, it is very difficult to match two display panels without off-setting any pixels.
The present disclosure is made to solve such problems and has an object to provide a display device which can easily shift a display position within a display portion.